


maybe i'm a fool (for you)

by godsensei



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Lotor/Allura, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsensei/pseuds/godsensei
Summary: Objectively, Lance knows Lotor is the perfect package. The dude is gorgeous! He's intelligent, strong, an adept leader, and half Altean. He’s everything Lance is not and knowing that… hurts a lot. He never stood a chance against him.Knowing that Allura and Lotor are together hurts even more.





	maybe i'm a fool (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Did most of the work for this in my Polydins of Voltron discord server! It's strange how inspiring writing is if you have somewhat of an immediate response, lmao. Anyways, hope you enjoy this.

Lance has always known that Allura and him wouldn’t ever be a real thing, though a part of him would never stop loving her. She’s brilliant— funny without trying, resilient, brave, strong, and so, so beautiful. Everything about Allura is precious to Lance, but… he’s always known they’d never be together.

Lotor showing up was the final nail in  _that_ coffin.

_Objectively_ , Lance knows Lotor is the perfect package. The dude is _gorgeous_! He's intelligent, strong, an adept leader, and _half Altean_ . He’s everything Lance is _not_ and knowing that… hurts a lot. He never stood a chance against him.

Knowing that Allura and Lotor are _together_ hurts even more.

What’s even worse is that he has to see them flirt and become closer. He’s always off to the side, watching like he’s outside in the cold and they’re the warmth away from the storm. He feels as if all the progress he made with Allura, even as _friends_ , is being taken away. They were tentatively coming to a place of mutual respect, and Allura had been seeking him out more often than not before Lotor came on board.     
  
Lance had enjoyed their time together immensely, looked forward to their conversations and interactions. He set himself up, if he’s being honest. Allura’s her own person and he shouldn’t have expected anything else from her, but it was hard _not_ to fall in love with her.

Still… it’s a surprise when Allura approaches him.

“Lance!” Allura calls to him, and he turns, smiling at her.

“Hey, Princess!” Lance greets, watching as she closes the distance between them. She looks radiant, skin shimmering, and the bags that are usually under her eyes are gone. She’s wearing something soft and easy, like she doesn’t have a care in the world, despite the fact that there’s still a war going on. That nagging, self-deprecating voice reminds him it’s only because of Lotor that she looks this way. She must really love him.

“I’m glad I caught you! You were _just_ the person I was looking for,” she says, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “I was wondering if you were busy at the moment?”

“Nothing that can’t wait, especially for _you_ ,” Lance flirts, unable to help himself. It’s in his nature to be flirtatious! He has to have _something_ to distract people from his flaws.

“Perfect!” Allura says, unbothered by his flirting, or if she is, she has nothing to say about it. “I’d like to speak with you privately, if possible? Would you accompany me to my rooms?”

He frowns. _Her rooms?_ He’d thought that Allura needed to talk Voltron, but she’s never asked him to her rooms before to discuss it.

“Sure, I guess,” he concedes, because he’s a bit of a fool for her anyway.

“Thank you, Lance,” she says sincerely, and Lance finds himself flushing at the genuine attention. Yeah, he’s a fool alright.

Allura walks beside him, glancing over at him from time to time. He gives her a smile when their eyes meet, but otherwise, she’s silent. She seems a little on edge.

“Is everything okay?” Lance asks, and Allura jumps a little.

“Y-yes! Sorry! I’m just… overthinking. You know how it is!” She says it hastily, like she’s nervous.

“If you say so…” Lance can’t argue with her. He’s sure she’ll spill the beans if she needs to.

When they reach her rooms, Allura pauses, as if she’s unsure she wants to let Lance in. Lance lifts an eyebrow at her and she takes a deep breath, opening the door and pushing Lance in first.

Her rooms are bathed in a deep pink light— oddly romantic, like a Valentine’s Day setup. Except… Lotor is lounging on the edge of the bed, one leg crossed over the other, like he owns the place.

“Uh,” Lance says, because what else can he say. He didn’t really expect Lotor to be here. He looks to Allura for answers, and she winces, biting her lip.

"Lance," Allura begins, looking at Lotor for a moment before continuing, "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you here— why _we_ asked you here."

Lance is extremely confused. _We?_

"As you know, Lotor and I are... together," Allura says, wringing her hands while she paces. "We're _very_ happy, however... Altean culture was very... different."

"Different?" Lance asks, very aware of Lotor’s eyes burning holes into the side of his face. He feels self conscious, but his heart kicks it up a notch in response to the singular interest. It's not everyday he has a Galran Emperor giving him his utmost attention. Plus, Allura is making him _kinda_ nervous.

"Yes— I've heard that Earthlings choose one partner for life. While some Alteans practiced that, it was actually more common for a partnership to be comprised of _more_ than one partner..." Allura brushes that same stray lock of hair behind her ear again, face flushed.

"What... are you saying, exactly?" Lance asks. He glances at Lotor, meeting his eyes momentarily. Lotor doesn't look away.

"Oh, I'm messing this all up!" Allura exclaims. "Lance. I _know_ how much you care for me, how much you've always cared for me."

Lance feels his stomach bottom out, and he swallows compulsively. He looks to the floor, unable to look at either of the other occupants in the room. This is _mortifying_. He'd rather sink through the floor than address this.

"Allura," Lotor interrupts, standing, "why don't _I_ continue from here?"

Allura sighs explosively, and Lance feels like wincing at the obvious relief she must feel to not have to deal with this.

"We have a proposition for you," Lotor says. "Come. Sit."

Lance looks up, and Lotor has extended his hand towards the bed. Lance doesn't much feel like sitting, or even being in the room, but he complies, shoulders hunching as he sits. Might as well get this over with.

"Allura," Lotor says, and Allura sits directly beside Lance, their thighs touching. She must be trying to comfort him the best she can. It's not her fault that any of this happened. She can't help who she loves... and who she doesn't.

"Now," Lotor begins, standing in front of the both of them, "I know you don't much care for me, but I understand where that dislike is stemming from. You love Allura, that much is apparent."

Lance's eyes widen as he looks up at Lotor.

"Wh- then why am I even here? For you to gloat about it? Are you making fun of me right now?" Lance asks, turning a look full of betrayal to Allura at his side.

" _No_ , Lance—" she grabs his hands, pulls them into her lap, "please listen to what Lotor has to say. _For me_."

Furrowing his brow in confusion, he settles, though he's bristling on the inside.

"I know you don't much care for me," Lotor repeats, "but both Allura and I desire you very much."

Lance's mind, once racing, screeches to a halt.

Desire him? Desire him... for _what_ ? _Desire_ him? _HIM_?

"Wait, wait, wait— _what_?" Lance asks, aware of Allura squeezing his hands tightly. She looks at him as if she’s scared of what he’ll say.

"I've come to care for you as well, Lance,” she says, “and Lotor thinks you're beautiful! We would be so honored for you to join our relationship. A true Altean partnership."

"Lotor thinks I'm..." Lance trails off, slicing his gaze towards Lotor, whose face has softened into something sweet and impossibly open. He's only seen Lotor look at Allura like that. Is this for real?

"So, let me get this straight. You both want me... to be with you?" Lance asks, waiting for the bomb to drop.

"Exactly!" Allura says, smile radiant. Lance searches her face for some clue, some inkling that this could be a joke or prank. When he finds nothing, he smirks, his humor throwing itself into the situation to stop him from _freaking out_.

"I knew I was too much to resist," he says, putting a hand to his chin.

"Lance," Allura reprimands, but she can't help but laugh, relieved as she is. "Is that a yes?"

He's always... felt something special for Allura, and he'd be a fool to refuse, but... does Lotor  _really_ want him? Does he want _Lotor?_ He knows that Lotor is beautiful. There's no way around that, the man is stunning in a way that could only be alien.

...it's a start, right? The only thing he can do is _try_.

"I want to try," he says, face flushing without his consent as he looks up at Lotor. Lotor smirks down at him, as if he can read this thoughts.

"If that is the case," he says to Lance, "then I implore you to let me kiss you. I've been wanting to for quite a while."

"You've wanted to kiss me? Even though I've kinda been an asshole?"

"Lotor finds you to be exquisitely beautiful, Lance," Allura murmurs, lips suddenly very close to his ear. He full body shudders at the proximity, her breath tickling the sensitive skin behind his jaw. "He talks about it frequently. We both do."

Lotor strides forward, falling gracefully onto his knees, right in front of Lance. He pushes Lance's thighs open with a lingering touch, shifting closer. He's right up in Lance's face by the time Lance can even process the sudden jolt of desire he feels at just a small touch, just looking up close at the details of Lotor's face.

He's so gorgeous, it would seem unfair, were it not for the fact that Lotor is so keen on kissing him.

Lotor remains where he is, breathing his sweet breath upon Lance's open mouth, so close, but not touching. His large hands squeeze Lance's thighs momentarily, before dragging them up to caress Lance's face.

"Well," Lance practically breathes, making up his mind, "you gonna kiss me?"

Lotor closes the space between them without hesitation.

"With _much_ pleasure," Lotor murmurs against his lips, and then he kisses him.

It's sweet at first, a press of mouths to test the waters and Lance simply cannot deny the spark that runs to his very feet at the gentle touch. It’s been so long since he’s been touched like _this_. His eyes slip closed without thought, and he lets Lotor tilt his head for another, and another.

But then Lotor opens his _own_ lips, forcing Lance's mouth open as well, their tongues meeting languidly. Lance sucks a breath in through his nose, letting Lotor do whatever he wants. He feels like a rabbit caught in a trap, intent on enjoying his treat in the dark.

Lotor kisses Lance almost reverently, stroking his thumbs along Lance's jaw, sometimes dragging his lips to his chin, the side of his mouth, like he wants to taste all of Lance and this is just the very beginning.

Their lips meet over and over, caught up in it. Lance can feel his limbs start to shiver, the situation catching up to him.

Lotor pulls away from him, still holding his face. He swipes a thumb across Lance's bottom lip, unable to look away from it, like he wants to swoop back in and taste him all over again.

He reluctantly drags his eyes away from Lance's mouth, looking over at Allura.

If it weren't for the fact that Allura is still holding one of Lance's hands, he would've forgotten they were all three in the room. He's never been kissed like that before.

"And now my turn?" Allura asks, lifting a perfect brow. She doesn't give Lance much time to say anything before leaning in, taking off from where Lotor stopped.

If Lotor kissed Lance languidly, like he had all the time in the world, Allura is the opposite. She bites at Lance's lips, intersperses lingering presses of their lips with pulling Lance's bottom lip between her teeth, worrying at it like she's been thinking about his mouth for a while.

She smells so good naturally, a slightly sweet scent that Lance wants to pull into his lungs for as long as he can. Her lips are so soft, fit against his just so, sending a feeling, not unlike flying, straight into the pit of his belly.

"—lura," Lance tries to say between kisses, but sucks in a gasp when Lotor apparently becomes impatient, pulling the soft skin of Lance's neck between his lips and _biting_.

Allura pulls back just enough to lick her lips, eyes lidded, the pink pupil blown out, almost none of the blue of her eyes left. It’s startling to see the effect he’s had on her, but it makes his heart leap in his chest.

Lotor worries at the spots he bites, laving his tongue over them to soothe the sting. He bunches his hand into Lance's hair and pulls his head back, teasing at his Adam's apple with his teeth. Lance shudders violently, unable to quell the sudden noise he makes at the feeling.

Lance most certainly did not expect _any_ of this to happen. Lotor is literally sucking a hickey into his neck _right now_.

"I can feel your heart beat here," Lotor says against the skin of his throat. Lance can just feel the smirk he's wearing currently. "Fast. Are you aroused?"

"F-fuck," Lance sighs, Allura carding her fingers through Lance's hair. " _Yes_."

"I can _smell_ it on you," Lotor says fiercely, burying his nose in the juncture of Lance's shoulder, pulling in a heady breath.

"I can, too," Allura admits, nibbling on Lance's ear. "It's so wonderful."

"Shall we relieve you?" Lotor asks teasingly, hand back on Lance's thigh, moving up and up all the time.

"Would you like that, Lance?" Allura asks, kissing his cheek softly.

Feeling wholly overwhelmed, but completely turned on, there's nothing Lance would rather do.

"Please," he says, a soft, shivering mess.

" _Very_ good," Lotor praises, and Lance all but melts, letting himself be maneuvered by strong hands to lie back. His torso is on the bed, but his legs hang over the edge, Lotor still between them.

"I think I should like to take this time to figure out exactly how you taste," Lotor announces, and Allura scoots up, pulling at the button of Lance's pants.

"Is this alright?" she asks, sweet as ever, conscientious, even if her chest is heaving with anticipation and her hand trembles minutely.

"Of course," Lance says, sharing a moment with her. She caresses his face, bending over to peck his lips lightly.

"Thank you, Lance," she says, and he knows exactly what she means. Thank you for loving me, thank you for agreeing to this, thank you for trying.

"Couldn't let my princess down," he says, and she laughs.

"Then I must reward my paladin for such good behavior," she answers, snicking his jeans open with a flick of her wrist. "Lotor."

"Yes, darling," he says, pulling on Lance's pants and underwear. Lance lifts his hips, helping them along, his heart beating a mile a minute. He's sure Lotor, who is stronger and visibly bigger than Lance in every way, is much more handsome than he is, _especially_ naked. Compared to him, he's sure he looks small and gangly.

Still, it's hard to believe he isn't appealing in at least _some_ way, because Lotor's lips are instantly on the exposed flesh of his thighs, biting at his sensitive flesh.

" _Oh_ ," Lance breathes, learning that there are parts of him that a teasing tongue can touch that will reduce him to a moan in seconds flat. Lotor smiles against his skin, tonguing that spot until Lance's cock is hard and dribbling.

"What a wonderful creature we've obtained," Lotor purrs, running his hands along Lance's thighs. He seems to really like that area in general. He continues his path downward, hooking his hands underneath Lance's knees and hefting them over his own shoulders.

"I'm going to touch you now," Allura says, and Lance nods, unable to look. If he does, he might come just from the sight. There's a beautiful man between his thighs and a gorgeous woman wrapping a delicate hand around his cock.

He throws his head back, squeezing his eyes shut, mouth open. He can feel Lotor's breath, warm and heavy, on his taint. He's shocked into absolute silence as Lotor spreads his cheeks, licking a hot path against his hole, while Allura strokes him tentatively.

He clenches subconsciously at both the intrusion _and_ the pleasure he feels from Allura’s working of him, hears Lotor chuckle in response.

"You're smoother than Lotor," Allura says, almost curiously, like Lance's cock is a delightful new discovery. Perhaps it is. Lance hasn't seen Lotor's dick... yet. Holy shit. _Yet_.

Speaking of the devil, Lotor takes the opportunity to insert his tongue more firmly between Lance's cheeks, the tip of it slightly penetrating the soft rings there.

Lance can't help the moan that spills from his lips, or how he clamps his thighs around Lotor's head, just briefly. The pleasure is making him forget himself.

Allura strokes him again, fascinated with watching his cock appear and reappear from the tight space she's made with her hand. He's wet, and so, so hard, overwhelmed.

He's never had attention like this. He's made out before, dry humped with a boy or girl at the Garrison, but he's... this is all new to him. It's amazing.

He's full on, chest heaving, thighs shaking overwhelmed, unable to keep from making obscene noises at every stroke, every persistent taste Lotor takes.

"Delicious," Lotor says, licking his lips as he pulls back to watch Allura and Lance. By now, Lance can't keep his hips from pistoning upwards, every part of him tensing further and further at the twist of Allura's hand.  She knows _exactly_ what she's doing, has probably done this for Lotor, too. That makes Lance’s stomach muscles clench, a jagged groan being pulled from him.

"Don't stop," Lance whines, trying to pull Lotor closer with his calves. Lotor laughs, spreading Lance's cheeks again to fuck his tongue into Lance, working him open.

" _Oh_ , don't stop," Lance repeats, voice going higher as he clutches the bed sheets in his hands. The tension builds until his muscles are shaking with it, hurting with it. He's moaning almost constantly, something embarrassing and high pitched.

"Won't you come for us?" Lotor asks, and oh, Lance _does_. His hips snap up off the bed, fucking desperately into Allura's hand, toes curling against Lotor's back. He doesn't even make a noise, just shakes apart until he can't anymore, dropping back down on the bed.

His chest heaves, sweat rolling down his forehead. He feels the mattress dip as Lotor crawls over him, leaning down to kiss him. Lance opens his eyes to watch Lotor also kiss Allura, soft and sweet, before he sits beside them.

"That.. was awesome," Lance says into the silence and Allura cracks up.

"Just you wait until next time," she says, winking.

An Altean partnership, huh? Lance can’t wait.


End file.
